Te quiero
by la-bren
Summary: ¿Goten y Bra, se quieren o se odian? ¿Una pareja... dispareja? Una historia muy chistosa.


**Te quierop**  
By: **Bren** - x@fuuma.org  
  
**Palabras de la autora:** Aquí pondré las edades de todos los adolescentes de esta serie al parejo.. Casi se llevan la misma edad.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Un día soleado, con mucha calma, encontramos a un joven, como de 25 años, trabajando en una de las oficinas de Capsule Corp. Estaba muy ocupado firmando documentos importantes, hasta que de repente sonó su celular, instantáneamente contestó; era alguien muy importante en su vida. 

Trunks.Bueno?

???.Hola Trunks, que haces?

Trunks.Marron.... que milagro, tanto tiempo sin hablarte.

Marron......................... sí claro Trunks, eso fue hace 5 minutos.

Trunks.Por eso digo que................. hace 5 minutos fue eso....... jajajaja

Marron............... ok, sí claro. Eh..... Trunks, te hablo otra vez, porque se me olvidó decirte que Goten, nos invitó a la fiesta que va a dar el sábado en su casa.

Trunks.Ah ok.... vas a ir?

Marron.Claro, voy como su pareja

Trunks.QUÉ??? ¿Y por qué? No puede llevar a OTRA de su pareja....??

Marron.Por qué... te molesta??

Trunks.E.........s que......... yo....... te iba a...... invitar para que fueras como mi pareja.

Marron.Pero que no puedes llevar a tu novia?

Trunks.Cuál no......... ah........ a Meli....? Ah claro, pero..........

Marron.Sí a ella....

Trunks.Pero es que..... es muy.... no sé........ es........

Marron.Odiosa........... insoportable............. irritable.......... tanto que la han sacado del Tapion, del Miterio, de la Be............

Trunks.Sí............ ESTA BIEN............. tu ganas......

Marron.Oh no??

Trunks.Bien, no tienes que recordarlo todo el tiempo......

Marron.Bueno...... sí vas o no?

Trunks.Pues.......... con ella?

Marron.No sé....... es tu novia.......... si no la quieres para que andas con ella?

Trunks.Es que............ es muy guapa...... y si vieras cómo es de cariñosa conmigo.....

Marron.So.......

Trunks.Mmmmm........ esta bien....... ahí me veras con Meli

Marron.Ok..... es a las 9:30pm en Paozu Yama, es de puras parejas, muy romántico, etc, etc, etc..... ok?

Trunks.Cómo que romántico, pues que se te va a declarar o qué?

Marron.No sé Trunks, quieres que le pregunte? (tono sarcástico)

Trunks.Digo..... conociéndolo?

Marron.Pero que no le gusta tu hermana?

Trunks.¿Le gusta?

Marron.No te hagas!! Si de lo único que habla es de lo odiosa que es ella!!

Trunks.Ahí está..... la odia

Marron.Sí pero del odio hay un paso al amor, siempre lo he dicho....

Trunks.Bueno y aunque le gustara, no lo permitiría......

Marron.O sea........ quien es celoso??

Trunks.Mmmmmm..... sabes de cuántos hombres he salvado a mi hermana....

Marron.No y no me interesa...

Trunks.Ash..... que linda me saliste.....

Marron.Mira; Goten y Bra hacen buena pareja aunque lo niegues......

Trunks.En serio crees que le guste???

Marron.Que siiiiiiiiiiiii.......

Trunks.Es que no me lo imagino....................... Goten................ y Bra.......................... que extraño.....

Empezó a imaginarse a su hermana y a Goten, de manita sudada, diciéndose cosas al oído, como si salieran en una cita.

Marron.Trunks.......... Trunks............... heeeeeeeeeyyy........... Trunks.................

Trunks.(saliendo del trance) Qué...... qué pasa?? (agitando la cabeza)

Marron.De repente te quedaste callado.............

Trunks.Es que..... me imaginé a mi he..............

Marron.Sí, sí, sí... esta bien...... no me importa, entonces sí vas????

Trunks.Eh............... (pensando falsamente) sí claro..........

Marron.Ok..... el sábado a las 9:30pm en casa de Goten......

Trunks.Sí, sí...... esta bien.......

Marron.Bueno, luego nos vemos

Trunks.Ok bye........

Colgaron y regresaron a lo que estaban haciendo. Luego llegando al sábado, como a las 8pm. Llegó Marron a casa de Goten. Milk y Goku no estaban, se habían ido a una cena romántica, obligada por Milk, obviamente. Sonó el timbre (ding, dong)

Goten.¿Quién?

???.Soy yo Marron...

Goten.Marron....... (abría la puerta rápidamente) hola....... cómo estás?

Marron.Bien....... pero que no ha llegado nadie??

Goten.Pues noooooo..... empieza dentro de una hora.......

Marron.Ah sí......... por cierto, le avisé a Trunks......

Goten.Ok............ quieres algo de beber.......?

Marron. Sí...... esta bien......... que hay? (se iban a la cocina)

Goten.Pues..... tengo chelas, tequila y ron....... es lo único que encontré bueno.....

Marron.No importa..... dame una chela......

Goten.Ok........ (se la daba)

Marron.Quién más va a venir?

Goten.Casi todos son amigos de la universidad........

Marron.Y todos tienen pareja?

Goten.Sí........... no he encontrado a una chava; todas mis amigas tienen novio, excepto tú....

Marron.Y que piensas hacer?

Goten.No pienses mal....... somos amigos y seguiremos siéndolo.......

Marron.Conste eh!!!!! imagínate........ tú y yo de novios?? Qué....... qué horror........

Goten.Si de por sí............ como amigos nos damos unas peleas....... !! De novios vamos a terminar madreándonos.

Marron.Tienes muuuuuuuuuucha razón........... mejor quédate con tu odiosa Bra.....

Goten.QUÉEEEEE?? Con esa mocosa de 15 años.... que se cree la gran caca y ni a pedo llega...... NOOOOOOOO...........

Marron.Jajajajajaja..........la amas.....

Goten.Claro que nooooo........ quien te crees para decir semejante barbaridad.......

Marron.Cosas de chavas.......

Goten.Pues estas maaaaaal

Marron.Por qué no la invitas para hacer la prueba.....?

Goten.Prueba de qué??

Marron.(golpeándose la cabeza con la mano, mientras que se derramaba la típica gota) DE QUE ESTAMOS HABLANDO GOTEEEEEN?????

Goten.De Bra?

Marron.Entonces?????

Goten.Qué?

Marron.QUE INVITES A LA MALDITA ESCUINCLA PARA VER QUIEN TIENE RAZÓN O NO!!

Goten.De qué?

Marron.(apunto de ahorcarlo) De que si la amas o la odiaaaaaaaaas!!!

Goten.Pero si la odio!!

Marron.Olvídalo Goten............. cómprate un cerebro......

Goten.Tu comentario me ofendió......

Marron.Sí claro aha......

Goten.(puso cara de niño tierno) me ofendiste......

Marron.Ayyyyyy noooooo!!!!!!!!! Amoooooor!! (lo abrazaba)

Goten.'este don que tengo para atraer a las mujeres' (pensando)

Marron.Bueno..... le voy a hablar a Bra para que venga.....

Goten.Entiendeeeeeeeeeee..... no la soportoooooooooo........ y no la quiero ver aquí!!!!!

Marron. Entonces tápate los ojos!!

Goten.Mmmmmmmmm..............

Marron.Ya la voy a llamar...... (se dirigía al teléfono)

Goten.no, no, no, no................... (la trataba de detener)

Marron llegaba al teléfono, y empezaba a marcar a casa de Bra, Goten no puedo hacer nada, ya que tocaron el timbre. Así que fue a ver quien era. Sus amigos empezaban a llegar, con chelas y música. Marron se pudo comunicar y contestó Bulma.

Bulma.Bueno???

Marron.Hola Bulma soy Marron.....

Bulma.Marron.... que milagro.... cómo haz estado?

Marron.Bien gracias y usted??

Bulma.Muy bien gracias..... que pasó?

Marron.Eh..... no está por ahí Bra?

Bulma.Sí..... te la paso espera...... BRAAAAAAA!! TE HABLAN POR TELÉFONO!!

Bra contestó y Bulma colgó. Luego de una super laaaarga saludada entre Marron y Bra, comenzaron a platicar de cosas realmente interesantes, como el tema de Goten; que no creo que sea muuuy interesante que digamos, así que digas: ¡¡Qué bruto que interesante!!, no pero tenía que ponerle algo. Chiste local de la autora y su amiga ^_^.

Marron.Oye Bra..... Goten está haciendo una fiesta en su casa, por qué no vienes??

Bra.YOO!! Ir a casa de ese pobre gato......... olvídalo....

Marron.Mmmm..... se más original en tus frases no??

Bra.Ni al caso con tu comentario eh!!

Marron. A mí se me hace que te gusta

Bra.O seaaaa...... neeeeeeeeeeeel....... cómprate una vida....... YO CON ESE LOSER......... NUNCA!!!

Marron.Bueno sí ok......... vienes o no?

Bra.Quienes van a estar??

Marron.Son casi todos los amigos UNIVERSITARIOS de Goten

Bra.Universitarios?? Mmmmmm...... suena bien, pero son amigos de ese loser..... bueno..... no importa.... nos vemos allá....

Marron.Ok.....

Colgaron y luego Goten llegó casi arrebatándole el teléfono. En eso Marron le dijo a Goten de manera burlona.

Marron.Go-ten.... adivina quien va a veni-ir!!

Goten.noooooooo......... le hablaste!!! Y cómo pudiste convencerla de que viniera?

Marron.Universita-rios

Goten.ah claro!!!!! Si es una puta.

Marron.OYEEEEE!!! No insultes a mi amiga....

Goten.Es tu amiga???

Marron.Pues sí fíjate..... y me cae muy bien...

Goten.JJAAAAAAAAJAJJAJAJAJajajajajja......... no me hagas reír....

Marron.Aunque te burles...... de todos modos ya va a venir.....

Goten.para mi desgracia....

Marron.Sí, sí claro...... sí....... para tu desgracia..... aha

Pasaron unos minutos, seguía llegando gente. Marron saludaba a todos, luego llegó Trunks con Meli y saludaron a medio mundo. Trunks y Goten se vieron y se saludaron.

Trunks.Goten!!!

Goten.Trunks!!! Qué haces?????? Milagro......... años sin verte!!!!

Trunks.Cálmate!!!!

Meli.(tono fresa) Hola Goten, ya no saludas??

Goten.¿Qué hay Meli? (típico saludo de beso en el cachete)

Trunks vio a Marron y quizo saludarla, como pretexto de estar con ella, así que se alejó y le dejó Meli a Goten, que no le fue muy agradable, ya que no la soportaba.

Trunks.Me esperan tantito..... eh.... voy a........ ahorita vengo (se iba)

Goten.ok

Meli.Pero....... ash... esta bien.......... (hubo un momento de silencio entre los dos)

Goten.¿Quieres algo de beber?

Meli.¿Cuándo me lo ibas a preguntar............ nunca?

Goten.SÍ o NO!!

Meli.Claro que sí.....

Goten.(se volteaba dirigiéndose a la cocina, con cara de odio. Abría el refrigerador)Hay chelas......... teq............ no eso ya no hay..... y ro........... no eso tampoco, sólo hay chelas

Agarró una, la destapó y se la dio. Meli la agarró, le tomó un trago y se fue.

Goten.sí..... gracias........ de nada.......... (se volteó y murmurando) pinche puta.....

???. ¿A quién le estas diciendo puta?

Goten volteó asustado, creyó que era Meli, pero para su peor desgracia era Bra.

Goten.QUEE?? Ahhhhh eres tú....... creí que era alguien más importante...

Bra.Y qué no lo soy?

Goten.Para mí no....

Bra.Obviamente tú..... no eres naaaaada para mí..... (se volteó y murmuró) pobre loser..... (se fue)

Goten. Pero qué demonios le pasa a las mujeres...... arghhhhhh!!

Tenía ganas de estrangular a alguien, pero en ese momento apareció una persona inesperada.

???.Que yo sepa nada!!

Goten.EHH!!! (volteó y vio a Marron) Ahhh....... eres tú.....

Marron.Sí, soy yo

Goten.Ya se quienes son las 2 únicas mujeres que realmente me cagan la madre....

Marron.Y que hago?? Aplaudo, me río, lloro? (gracias a mis amigas Kathia y Marigel que me ayudaron con esta última frase ^_^)

Goten.Me quieres apoyar por un momento por favor?

Marron.No

Goten.Marron!!

Marron.¿Qué?

Goten.no seas gacha...

Marron.No lo soy. Sólo que... te cagan la madre.... que bueno, bien por ti!!

Goten.Ah gracias eh!! Cuando tú quieras algo no te voy a ayudar

Marron.Ashhhhh!! Esta bien....... quiénes son las que te cagan la madre...

Goten.la novia de Trunks y Bra.......

Marron.Y ya?

Goten.Pues sí..... te dije sólo dos......

Marron.Bien.... bueno luego nos vemos, sólo vine por una chela.......

Goten.oye, oye, oye....... ¿Cuántas chelas llevas?

Marron.Y yo que quieres que sepa!!

Goten.Marron, será mejor que le pares, porque te estas poniendo peda....

Marron.Claro que no..... Goten (se iba)

Goten.bueno........

Luego Goten se dirigió a la sala donde pusieron la música. Y puso un tipo de dance/trance y house, todos empezaron a bailar en bola. Pero luego llegó Meli y empezó a ver los cds de Goten, encontró uno de música más o menos romántica. Esperó a que terminara la última canción, lo quitó, puso el otro cd y les dijo a todos 'ahora escojan a su pareja'. Todos bailaban con su pareja. Meli se dirigió a donde estaba Trunks, pero ya estaba bailando con Marron.

Meli.Me permites... (le dijo a Marron)

Marron.Claro........ es tu novio.......

Meli.Ya lo sé (la empujaba)

Trunks.No espera, si quieres bailo la siguiente contigo, le tengo que decir algo a Marron

Meli.Se lo dices después

Trunks.No, ahorita.......... por qué no bailas con alguien.... no sé..... Goten está libre.....

Meli.Noooo.... y menos con ese...

Trunks.Por favor.... te compro lo que quieras.....

Meli.Mmmm.... ashhhh...... (se volteó y se fue a conseguir a alguien para bailar)

Goten estaba en la cocina, tomándose unas chelas con sus amigos, que no tenían pareja todavía, por eso estaban ahí, charlando de mujeres. Pero en ese momento llegó Meli, y todos se callaron, entonces Goten se dio cuenta que era una mujer guapa, volteó y claro que se dio la gran sorpresa al verla.

Meli.Goten...... quieres bailar?

Goten.eh?? te dejó plantada Trunks?

Meli.SÍ o NO

Goten.Contigo..... para que me estés criticando...... olvídalo.......

Meli.Ash.....

Los chavos que estaban enfrente de Goten, lo veían con cara de 'estúpido.... ve a bailar con ella, que está como quiere..'. En eso uno de ellos, se levantó y le dijo a Meli: 'si quieres, yo bailo contigo'. Pero Meli no contestó y jaló a Goten del brazo, lo llevó a la sala y empezaron a bailar.

Goten.o sea que te pasa?

Meli. Puedes decirme si a Trunks le gusta Marron?

Goten.no lo creo..... por qué?

Meli.Porque prefiere bailar con ella que conmigo

Goten.o sea que sí te plantó

Meli.Yo no dije eso

Goten.pero realmente pasó!!

Meli.Ashhh... nada más baila quieres!!

Goten.tenía razón....

Meli.Te quieres callar?

Goten.estás celosa de que te cambie por ella?

Meli.Obviamente...... soy su novia imbécil

Goten.no es motivo para que me ofendas

Meli.Y que no lo eres?

Goten.bien.......... ahí la dejamos...... (se iba pero Meli lo detenía)

Meli.No espera.....!!

Goten.¿Qué quieres?

Meli.Bailar??

Goten.duele cuando te dejan plantado no?

Meli.............................

Goten.en realidad lo quieres, o quieres su dinero.....?

Meli.CÓMO ME PREGUNTAS ESO ??

Goten.por favor..... hay miles de chavas que lo quieren por eso....

Meli.Mmm... bueno y que ganas preguntándome eso? Se lo vas a ir a decir corriendo?

Goten.no.... claro que no..... no soy tú...

Meli.O sea pobre!!

Goten.no sabes decir otra palabra...

Meli.Claro que sí, tengo más cerebro que tú.....

Goten.quieres estar sola esperando, o quieres bailar

Meli.Obvio que bailar!!

Goten.entonces cállate

Meli.No eh..... a mí no me callas

Goten.bien..... (se volvía a ir)

Meli.Carajo espera!

Goten.¿Qué quieres weeeeey?

Meli.Trato de mantener una conversación

Goten.que no me agrada

Meli.No aguantas nada

Goten.si aguanto, pero no tus comentarios

Meli.Y por qué?

Goten.porque primero que nada, YO no te estoy ofendiendo y tú sí

Meli.Y por qué no me ofendes?

Goten.¿Quieres que te ofenda? Ok pero luego no te pongas a llorar o a acusarme con Trunks de lo que te digo eh!!

Meli.Créeme... me llevo y me aguanto, no soy como mi cuñadita

Goten.quien...... Bra?? Ahhhhhhhh..... esa no aguanta nada......

Meli.Y desde cuándo la conoces?

Goten.desde que nació, es más yo estaba ahí cuando nació.....

Meli.Apoco llevas toda tu vida conociendo a Trunks??

Goten.Uuhhhhhhhh sí...... nuestros padres se conocen desde niños..........

Meli.Vaya........ y nunca te ha interesado Bra??

Goten.Noooooooo......... cómo dices eso!! Es más odiosa que tú......

Meli.En serio soy odiosa? Qué raro escuchar eso de mí........

Goten.ja....... aparte...... conociendo a Trunks, no me dejaría andar con ella...........

Meli.Pero de todos modos andarías con ella??

Goten.noooo......

Meli. Sólo porque es odiosa!!

Goten.Nooo..... aparte de que lo es....... se lleva cañón pero nunca se aguanta......... y te lo puedo demostrar ahorita......

Meli. Ah sí....... haber?

Goten.no sé....... por ejemplo........ le empiezo a decir palabras como puta, perra, o lo que sea, ella me dice cosas peores, pero cuando le digo cosas que de verdad le duelen, se pone de ardida y me va a acusar con Trunks. Él disque la pela, y luego nos acusa a Trunks y a mí con su 'papi'. Siempre hace lo mismo.

Meli.Pero tú que le haces bronca......

Goten.bueno........ a veces ella empieza a fregar........ es más casi siempre es ella la que empieza a fregar...

Meli. Y tú le sigues.......

Goten.mmm................ bueno a qué quieres llegar..........

Meli.De que sin ella no puedes vivir.... luego, luego se nota........

Goten.por qué piensas que me gusta Bra..... la odio, no la soporto, ME DESESPERA!!

???. quién te desespera??

Goten.(se quedó paralizado) por qué siempre me tiene que pasar esto (se dijo)

???.Heeeeeeeeeyy!!! Quién te desespera???

Goten.Por qué eres tan chismosa Bra?? (volteaba y la veía)

Bra.O sea........ ni al caso con tu comentario......... eh!!

Goten.(miraba a Meli) así es todos los días.....

Bra. O sea pobre!!!!!!

Goten.no te digo!!

Meli.Y tu le sigues.....

Goten.que..... quieres que me quede callado...... no me voy a dejar vencer por una mocosa de 15 años..........

Bra. Pues fíjate que tú aparentas a un niño de 2

Goten.(volvía a ver a Meli) Y quieres que siga callado........... noooooooooooo......... (volteaba a ver a Bra) mira........... Paty Chapoy.........

Bra.O sea neeeeeeelll....... eh!!!! pobre retrasado mental.........

Goten.no te digo algo que te duela, porque no quiero que me vayas a acusar con tu "papi".......

Bra.Aha..... y luego........ lo que pasa es que no tienes HUEVOS para decirme las cosas......

Goten.chinga tu madre....... pinche zorra........!!!!!

Bra. Eeeeeehhhh!!!!! Perdón?????? Me dijiste zorra????

Goten.y que no lo eres??? Si por eso estas en esta fiesta no?????? andas de zorra conquistando a todos mis amigos, que aparte de todo...... tienen novia.........

Bra.(indignada) .................................................................. pues tú eres un PUTO fíjate..... porque te acuestas con todas......

Todos oían esa pelea, ya que la estaban gritando. Meli estaba riéndose de las tarugadas que decían. Pero por la última frase que dijo Bra, todos se le quedaban viendo a Goten. Éste volteaba a su alrededor, y se sentía raro.

Goten.claro que no.......... no soy tú......... eh!!!

Bra.Yo no me acuesto con cualquier imbécil que me ponen enfrente.....

Goten.pero que bien te follas con ellos no???

Bra.O sea..... yo no estoy tan urgida como tú eh!!!

Goten.urgido yo..... primero que nada.... yo no te invité a esta fiesta......

Bra.Pero Marron sí.......

Goten.Y hubieras venido? Sólo escuchaste UNIVERSITARIOS y viniste corriendo a putearte con ellos.....

Bra.Vine porque me invitaron ehh!

Goten.aha..........

Bra.Lo que pasa es que tú eres un viejo barato que a todas te cojes.......

Goten.no pongas tus defectos en las personas........ además tú eres gratis, ni a barata llegas......

Bra.Por lo menos lo disfruto....... no que tú..... te la pasas de calenturiento con cualquiera

Goten.Con cualquiera............. tu eres una cualquiera........... y contigo nunca........

Bra.Yo soy una cualquiera????

Goten.pues sí...... o que........ ves a otra mula?

Bra.Cualquiera y mula?? O sea pobre!!!!! Cómprate una vida......... loser.........

Goten.al menos no soy una marioneta que se deja influenciar por todo....como otras (veía a Meli)

Meli.YO NO ME DEJO INFLUENCIAR POR CUALQUIERA.........

Goten.eh... si.... aha................................................... en fin............... (volteaba a ver a Bra) La que debería comprarse una vida es otra.................. si quieres cuando mis amigos y yo hagamos el servicio social, trataremos de conseguirte una.................... ah perdón....... es servicio social, no misión imposible.........

Bra.(indignada totalmente)............................................................... YA CÁLLATE GOTEN!!!!

Goten.Cállame cuando me mantengas........

Bra.TRUNKS............... ven a callar a tu amiguito............

Goten.No puedes sola...... que necesitas ayuda...........

Bra.CÁLLATE!!!!!!!

Goten.no sabes otra palabra!!

Bra.Ashh............. cómprate un bosque y piérdete..........

Goten.cuánto me ofendiste.......... de veras..........

Bra.Súbete a un árbol y tírate...........

Goten.después de ti...........

Bra.CÁLLATE YAA!!!!!!!!

Goten.CÁLLATE TÚ!!!

Bra.NO........ TÚ CÁLLATE!

Goten.YA CÁLLATE!

Bra.CÁLLATE

Goten.CÁLLATE

Bra.CÁLLATE

Goten.CÁLLATE

Los dos siguieron trabados con esa palabra, hasta que Trunks llegó, los separó y les gritó.

Trunks.COÑOOOO................... YA CIERREN LA MALDITA BOCA LOS DOS.........

Goten y Bra se sintieron pequeños.

Bra.(murmurando) pero Trunks..........

Goten.no entiendes que te calles.....

Bra.A MÍ NO ME CALLAS!! 

Goten.SI TE CALLO

Bra.NO ME CALLAS

Goten.SI TE CALLO

Bra.NO ME CALLAS

Trunks.Ay... ya empezó la hora infantil....... (esta frase me la dijo mi amiga Mariana ^^)

Meli.SILENCIOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

Trunks.Gracias Meli........ por favor se quieren CALLAR!!

Bra.Trunks!!! Sabes lo que ha dicho tu amiguito de mí!!

Trunks.No..... que te ha dicho (sarcásticamente)

Bra.Que soy una zorra cualquiera.....

Trunks.Que bien!!!!

Bra.No le vas a hacer nada.......... pégale.......

Goten.crees que tu hermano me va a pegar......

Bra.Sí......... él siempre me defiende de todos los chavos que no me gustan.......

Goten.y que no le caen bien.......

Bra.Aha...... sí claro.......

Goten.no me des el avión......

Bra.Te lo doy cuando quiero.........

Goten.No me contestes así.......

Bra.YO te contesto como quiero!!

Goten.ni quien te pele!!

Bra.Pues much............ (fue interrumpida bruscamente)

Trunks.YAAAAAAAAAA!!!! PARECEN NIÑOS DE 5 AÑOS PELEÁNDOSE POR UN JUGUETE......... un extraño diría que parecen hermanos..........

Bra.HERMANA YOOO......... DE ESE LOSER.............. FORGET IT...........

Goten.Hermano de esa zorra............ sí claro y luego.............

Bra.Trunks....... no le vas a pegar..........

Trunks.YOO!!! Y por qué no le pegas tú..... ya que te sientes tan macha........

Bra.Pegarle a un hombre................ me gustaría hacerlo...............

Bra le soltaba una palmada no muy fuerte a Goten en la espalda, que sonaba mucho, pero le hizo dar un paso hacia delante, ya que logró empujarlo.

Goten.Oye!! (sobándose la espalda) Eso me dolió......

Bra.Jaaaajajajja......................... si ese es el chiste babosoo........

Goten.no me ofendas.....

Bra.Sí te ofendooo.......

Trunks.Ay..... ya van a empezar!!! Quieren dejar de pelearse por un momento!!!

Goten.no nos estamos peleando.....

Bra.Estamos intercambiando palabras.........

Meli.Pues que intercambio de palabras se dan eh!!

Goten y Bra se volteaban a ver y empezaban a reírse. Trunks y Meli se quedaron viendo. Goten se le acercó a Bra, la abrazó y con una mano le empezó a revolver el cabello, en burla.

Goten.Ooooooyyyyyyyyyy!!!!! Mi hermanita favorita........

Bra.(quitándoselo de encima) déjame..... no me toques.....

Goten.(seguí revolviéndole el cabello) verdad?

Bra.(se lo pudo quitar de encima) No me vuelvas a tocar el cabello............

Goten.(pasaba su mano por la cabeza de Bra, revolviéndole el fleco) jajajjaaj.......

Bra.YA!!

Goten se le volvió a acercar para abrazarla bien y Bra le respondió el abrazo. En realidad se querían mucho, pero como hermanos, ya que Goten nunca tuvo una hermana y Bra, no le costaba nada, tener otro 'hermano'. Bailaron la siguiente rola, era medio romántica. La fiesta terminó. Y en los días siguientes, Trunks seguía conquistando a Marron, pero Goten y Bra, siempre seguirán queriéndose, como hermanos claro.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**Notas de la autora:** Empezada el lunes 22 de enero de 2001 y terminada el sábado 3 de febrero de 2001 a las 10:15pm. Esta historia esta basada en una película que vi de Pedro Infante 'Dos tipos de cuidado'. Espero que les haya gustado, ya que es el segundo fanfic que termino en este mes, está un poco largo, pero interesante. Y también agradezco a mi amiga Kathia porque me ayudó kñón a hacerlo. Dejen reviews si quieren ^__^ 


End file.
